


The Futurist & The Stonekeeper

by rinnwrites



Series: Rough Around The Edges (Tony Stark Bingo 2018) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: The Futurist & The Stonekeeper turn from what is there, and hold fast to what is here.orTony Stark Bingo - T2: Writing Format: Drabble





	The Futurist & The Stonekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakandan_wardog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/gifts).



The futurist and the stonekeeper.

They each gaze into vastness.

They see what could be.

One, a vast ocean of unknowns, his mind projecting vague and unsettling possibilities into the swirling darkness of unforgiving waters.

The other, a galaxy of stars, each point of light an intricate potentiality, none bright with truth, or promising eventuality.

In the void they find anguish.

But not  _ here _ .

Here, they are together.

Here they find warmth, solid. They find certainty, stolid.

Here they can hide from fortune and fate.

Here they are safe. 

From the trappings of their minds.

From the shackles of time.


End file.
